Double Trouble
by Mcnibbs420
Summary: Two VERY good friends Find themselves in a VERY unbelievable situation. A SPICY story between 2.
1. Chapter 1: Zygophyte

DOUBLE TROUBLE (tm)  
By: McNibbs420, XX masterchief Herro Chapter 1: UH oh!

In Japan, 2011 at midnight, exactly, an underaged school girl was walkin down an alley full of broken condoms and broken dream. She ocastionaly slipped on the comdoms, for they were still wet, wich was good for the alley cats. She was pink haired and was wearign a school uniforn, and a kat back pack. and it was raining. too. She had pink ribbons that touched the ground, and haed socks that went too kneas. She was wanted to become a docor and she was medical school goer. She was expert with kanatana, but had none for what was about to HAPPENED. The midnight sky was dark and cloud dark was dark. The rain was like bristleing tear drops comeing from sad clouds for they know what was to happening. Her suit was all wet from rain comeing from scy and wet condoms on the grounds. All the wetness caused her to orgasim fr0m the cats eating it's delightfullness wet meals. She had to go home and cahnge panties quickly, BUT noticed three pinkish, tentecaly sticks standing in front of her. They were slightly bobbing around, as if they alive. She was flabbergasted by these monstrostities, and approached them, stalkingly. But her mothe toldr her, "If you ever see three stalk like pink sticks come from ground, BE WARE!. She understood this, and turned around, but the stalks flew at her.

She was trouble in.

She scream for might, but the tentacle #3rd gaged her, and brought here backwards into a ice cream truck next to dumster with a broken syringe on top of a piece of paper that advertised, "Free t.v for the next 6 comstumors whom give blood to the needed famly of the 44th avenue texan jump ship galloon kilt inc. (tm), and resights the nation anthem of Japa. If you wunt this, call 888-094-88i8."

Next day, Jack STEALe (tm) drove down road with his comander Custard Mustard jr. and had a conversation about why. Jack loled alot and Custard stubbed his pinky on jack's right knee, and. He put his head outside the window, and rolled his head in a circular motion and wailed in pain such as the siren. He then threw his hot coffee into the sky wich landed into the lap of tom Brucly. Jacked STEEL was son of Mater chief and was sent to Japan to investaged into the missing mysteries men who kidnapped kids all over there. Custard Mustard was jr. of teh little men boxing lead who sprawled with the main character from Black opops. (tm) and joined the polic team back in 1945, who was 12 at the time, cause he was good at CQC. He then aged to be 59 in 2012, but he was master fighter in all ccatagories and genres. He had mustard colored hair and very bush like mustashe, wich was why he was knowed as Custard. He was top chef in the policdpt. In 1936, he became master captain of the polic dpt head guidance.

Jack STEAL drove down the main roed of japan, but he stopped cause he caught something that saw his eye. He saw mysretes man sitting. He shrugged custard and directed his attention to him. "Oh man," Custard replied, "Mysteres guy over thare." They continued down the road. They stopped quickly. "Why?" asked STEL. "Why?" "SHoosh," Said Custard. They waited by the stop sign, and custard pulled out his phone. He said, "Something is not right," he thought. Him and jack stared at the phone. Custard beaty eyes focused on the the phone, and poored sweat from his brow. Jack reached for his sawnoff shotgun in his holster, slowly but safetly, and watched Custard. The phone rang. Jack fainted, and custard's heart stopped. He answered, "Custard." "CUSTART!?" And old fragile voice called out, "IN NED YOU TO BE IN OFFICCE 5 HOURS AGO!?" "We are on our ways now." He sighed. "NOPE" said the old voice. "Ok bos, we are almost ther soonly." He sighed. "NOPE" and hungged up.

The office was rich in elgance, and was home of the toughest rats that were untracable. No exterminator can rid them of. no. Jack and Custard walk nonshlauntly down the marble stair cases. All eyes were on Custard Mustard. "I thoght he was ded." Said Jimmy. "I knoe," sad mom.  
But of coarse, mom was known as the black janator. He was 6 ft. tall and had an afrom. Custard n Jack went to Chief man of police. "GET IN!" He grumbled. "I AN MAD!" He shot with angr. "We are here for man", said Jack. "Yes, What is the matter?", asked Mustard. "YOU ARE LATED!" "AND I NEEDED YOU 4 HOURS AGO!" Said the olde voice. "We understand and apologie for the inconvince. Can you tell us wat is the matther?" "I SHOULD REALLY GIVE YOU A WHAT FOR AFTER SAYING THAT TO ME!" said the old vouice. "TWO MEN ARE BEATING ON A DUMSTER AROUND THE CORNER WITH AND IT's MAKIN ME MAD, my boy," said captain senator jo. "Aww s*&# #& *# *t!", said Jack the rebelious cop, "I seen that gwuy a minute ago!" "WHY YOU SUM BIT*H!" Said Custard, "You knever told me this!" "I was unsure that this was threat, but now all of life are at stake!" "NOPE!" said vioce. "GET ON THIS S%IT!"

"HEY YOU!" shouted custard toward Mustard the homless. "GEE WHAT!?" Asked the homless. "YOu Best stop this trecherouse banging, or els!" Said jack STEALe (tm). "OH NO! I WONT! NEVER!" "YOU BEST!"  
"NOP"  
"MMHMM!"  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NON ON!"  
"thats IT!"  
Custard comandered rolled ontop of the dumpster, and kick the bazooka out of the homless man's hands' arms. "You are..." He said, but something else brought forth attention. "You see what I see?" Asked Jacke. "IDK" Custard. "It looks like a half of an earthwomr." Custard, Jack, and the homless approached the thing. "It looks liek something from the alen movies." Said the homless. "It's pronounced 'Alien'" said fran. "This doesn't look nateral at ALL!" raged Custard! Strongly, he picked up the tentacle, and threw it at the brick fence, and steam with anger all over! "WHY!?" "CALM DOWN!" Jack STEAL shouted! "We will find out what this thing is, if it's the last thing!" "I'm afraid, " admitted Custard. "I know...I know..." said the homless.

Custard, Jack, and the homless ran the office and broke down door. "MOTHER FUC$ERS!" Shouted the voice! "LOOK!" He displayed the tentacle on the voice's table. "THE SHIT$#$ !?" The voice shouted. "I know! IT's UNREAL!" "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE CASE OF THE NAZES!?  
"NOTHING!" said the homless.  
"WHO YOU!?" said the voice.  
"I'm Undercover officer Dick landgrab" said the homless.  
"I know that name! You are famus Italian Mobster ball kicking man!" Jacked cooed. "THIS IS WHY I ASSIGNED HIM TO BEAT THAT DUMPSTER. MEET YOU NEW PARTNER!" shouted the voice.  
They all shaked hands. Dick Landgraber was an Italian of 25, and was undercover office for the Italian Fretelli team of Spain. He was #78 cheerleder of the Mongooses of Dallas. He was expert in. "I know what this is!" Said the homless.  
"Wait, are you that one who..."  
"HOLY SH$**%t!" SHouted custard.  
The tentacle started to move! It spranged towerd the shut window. Jack pulled out his black jack, and slapped the tentecal down! Custerd put on his bladed fist and stomped the tentacle with him. Homless reached the nearest fire estinguisher, and fired the snow at the tentacle. The voice got on all fours, and shouted at extreme levels at the tenctacle. The tentacle grew a face, and said "You'll never stop the almight CO..." and died. "Men.." Said Custard. "Looks like we have ourselfe a question." "Jack, you get the weapons!" Shouted the homless.  
"HEY YOU!" Said the voice. "THIS MUST RELATE TO MISSING GIRL WITH THE SHIRT!" "You're right!" Said Jack, "It Must!" Mustard Custard, Jack STELE, and the homless got into the vehicel, and drove up the japan main road!


	2. Chapter 2: Boanthropy

Double Trouble Chapter 2: A new inquestion

Jack, Mustard, and the homless drove up japan road and wented 500 mph. in a clutlesspurorem . Homless esplained what he knue. "This belongs to an old spiff I once knowed." "How does this esplain about the missing chillin?" asked Jr. Mustard Custard. "Well, of why, I forget, but I knoweded whom this men is.!" Jack made swift, and drove up tunrs and alnges towards the eastern west, and ran over 88 pepole. "where are we goin NOW?!" asked the Custard. "Well," said Custard Mustard, "If im correck, this belons to the evil lemon gand. They love to play wiht long pink stiks, and I belveve they are tehvecs supsect!" John STEALE was confued. "Why would they be taking girls, for they have not any peneses for they choppet em off and threw all pens away for the homless!" "Well the man I knowed is gud fronds with the lemins!?" The Homless spillled. If we wunt our guw, we must fored towars north Japa!"n and so thy went upwards north to get the men in lemin gangs. Sicks hours lader, they reached the city of Tokoyo (tm). It was full of run ned down buildings, and all pepoles were drungy. It was like all of the shit in the world was excreted into this town, and the excrement formed human shaped bodies and grew life and made buildings out of left over wank and shit. IT smelt this way too. and sounded this way to.

The tree went togather to the big buidin, which was homplac of the LEMINS GANDGS. Custard jr. Mustard pulled out a snip er rifel, John STUEAL brought forth his .0000008 pastel, and the homless brouht out big gun. It was. The slowly entered the building. Jack yelled, hey you. Custard was shocked at this. "TEAL! You sum bi()ch! You never yelled this louwed b4! I'm disapoint." "You must undersstand Mustard!" said john, "If we want our gwuys to be ours, I must do this. It's our only hop." "Listen Custard," replied Homeless, "Jack brings a valid point. Our guy does not play around. He is seriouse bad guy. We must do this..." Custard was mape. He understoood this, and llowed Jack to continues. hey you. Suddenly, 19 lemin gangs men come out from shado. "well well well well well well wwell well well well well well." Said lemin gand leader of the tokoyo (tm) lemin leader of the lemmin gand, "It seems as though some mans stepped into our homs. We does dont trepassers!" "Listyen you big mutha muff," comandeds Custard Mustard jr, "We want the boy back!" "haba, lol" said laeader, "You sill, you so sill." "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT NAME!" yelled Homless. "SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL!"  
"NOPE"  
"SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL SILL!"  
"EPON!"  
"SILL + Sill * O - !"  
"GWARDEDEM! !"  
Jack shot his pastel into the ear of the lemin gand who then snape his toesd. The 9 gullyed up there weapons. They had Pipes, Bats, bricks, tree trunks, vanilla flavored chainsaws, and bump. They charded towrds them three. Custard threw his snip er rifel away and pulled out his silent 12 gauges slug round SMG, and shot one of the men 59 times in the legs untill he went Jelloo (tm)!  
Homless shot big gun and bruised villin in the face. Jack STAELS threw emt pastel into the arms of a madman, and mad him incapacitated. He then pulled out his scoped laser sighted grenade, and threw it the group, whom were standing near the edge of the. It blew up and so did them.!.! All were dead except the main leader of the LEMIN kids, and he lost all his legs and arms and body and was nothing but bran. Custard picked up the brain and said, "NOW TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Jack picked up the lips amd put it on the wall. "HA HA!" Shouted the bran, wich was making the lips wiggle as he spoke, "You are ignat. I dont knmow what you speaking off."

Custard lit a cigret, and tossed off the cliff. He than opended the tunk, and pulled out he brain, and put it over the cliff. "WOA WOA WOW WEE!" Screamed the brain, "This is madness!" "NOPE" said the homless. "NOW," comanded Jack STALE, "YOU BEST TELL US WHERE SHE ARE, OR WEREA LETTING YOU GO BYE!" "I'M SAY YOU I'M CONFUSD. you see, I lack the male organ of the penis, and I don't like femails." "AWW SHI****IT," he whispered to himself loudly, "I have an ancient curse. If a man tells the truth, a soil myself..." "wooooooooweeeeeeeee, he must be telling troth." "Ok bran," said the homless, "Tell me wher HE is!"  
"Whom!?"  
"you noes"  
"oh no, you don meen..."  
"I mean"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Tell meE!"  
"NOP NOP NOP NOP NOP NOP NOP"  
"I'ma gonna bye bye you!"  
"I'll never tell you where he" and the bran deflated adn flew into the mon. "DAMN IT" said the Cu$# rd. "WEll bwoyrs," said John STEEL, "I guess he wasn't our guw. "Of coarse not. ya stupid diputs!" The three ran to the clutlesspurorem and drove northern south. "Where are we going now?" "Well if evident he is not here, but If I now him that welllhe is in the southern regin." "ThAT WHARE WE STARTEDS." "NOP", he said, "FARTHER SOUTHER ISH LISH."

They went.  



End file.
